


hey hey you you!

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO, CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, COUPS&co., M/M, Rockstar Lee Chan | Dino, Secretary Jeon Wonwoo, rockstar chan rocks my world, seungcheol sugar daddy(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Seungcheol is at his company festival with his secretary when he sees a pretty (and sexy) man on stage.Who is he? He wonders.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 9





	hey hey you you!

**Author's Note:**

> based off of my obsession with 2020 season’s greetings chan and girlfriend by avril lavigne

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend no way, no way, I think you need a new one, hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!" The artist who was singing sang his heart out on stage. Seungcheol watched from his higher seating.

This was his company's festival they threw for all the customers and community who used his services, which is COUPS&co. His company basically he inherited from his dad, a traveling company.

Seungcheol arranged the sides of his suit as he watched the artist his company hired. He was breath-taking, to say the least. His black choker wrapped around his neck while he wore a bright leather jacket to pair with his white tee. Ripped jeans that perfectly held his thighs.

"What's his name?" Seungcheol asked his assistant and childhood friend, Wonwoo. "His name's DINO, he's the guy I've been keeping up with, remember?"

Seungcheol tried to recall all the times Wonwoo gushed about guys and he shrugged. "You talk so much, weirdly" Wonwoo just sighed as he turned his attention back onto the guy who was prancing around the stage with a mic in his hand.

_"She's like so whatever, you could do so much better, I think we should get together now"_ The artist gripped onto his mic as Seungcheol felt like he was in a trance. The artist's stage presence was so eye-catching. The way he would express the lyrics with an eye roll or two.

"You didn't tell me he was this hot." Seungcheol leaned back into Wonwoo to speak over the loud music as Wonwoo let out another sigh. "Seungcheol, you have a habit of just saying 'mhm' when I try to show you things."

The CEO huffed, a pout laid on his lips as he crossed his arms.

The stage was over, it was just other groups playing for the festival over the cheers as Seungcheol got up. "Where are you going, Seungcheol?" Wonwoo stood along with him as Seungcheol put a hand out. "Stay here, I'm gonna find him."

Seungcheol stepped down the stairs and headed backstage. A few crew members bowing to him as he walked along the long hallway. He passed by the dressing rooms of the groups. Reading the signs on the door until he read 'DINO'. Seungcheol knocked with the back of his hand while a voice yelled from inside.

"Yeah hold on Kwan! I'm having trouble getting my pants off." Seungcheol held in a light chuckle as the door opened. A boy with basketball shorts and a big hoodie on appeared. He was shorter than Seungcheol hy a few inches, he looked adorable to him.

"Hu-Huh?" The man looked up at Seungcheol with wide eyes. "You aren't Seungkwan?" The boy went on as Seungcheol nodded. "You're right, I'm not." Seungcheol picked out his card from his breast pocket and handed it to the supposed 'DINO'.

"Here's my card. You were amazing today." He complimented as Seungcheol's eyes scanned the other.

"Oh I don't need any—"

"Keep it darling, short and sweet, just like you." Seungcheol interrupted him and winked.

"No way! For real?" Seungkwan's eyes popped out as Chan told him. "Yeah! And he winked and then handed me this. What even is this—" Chan's jaw dropped when he flipped over the card. Seeing a phone number and he moved the scrap paper along. A black card? This must be a mistake.

**MISTER CEO**

_hi_

_it's chan! the singer you_

_gave a card to_

_i think it must be a mistake_

_you gave me your black card_

Chan waited anxiously for the other to answer, he did immediately 'I was waiting for you, meet me at COUPS&co building and say you're here for coups.'

He read it out loud and Seungkwan gasped. "Wait.. You weren't kidding! This is a CEO you're talkin to!" Seungkwan eyes widened as Chan's face went blank. "I wouldn't lie, you dumbass."

Chan headed towards the company buildinrg. With the card in his right hand and his left in his hoodie pocket. "What are you here for?" The receptionist questioned the boy as Chan did as he was told. "I'm here for coups(?)." It was more of a question because it felt weird to ask.

The woman led Chan to a huge fancy office and dropped him off. Chan was so lost. He saw through the glass walls for the office. The guy from the festival was there, in a suit and slacks.

"Good boy, come in." Seungcheol gave a look to the boy who seemed so lost in this big office. He caught his attention as the guy moved towards him. "I think this is yours—" Seungcheol pulled him by the arm and kissed him.

Chan's eyes popped out of his head. He felt his brain short circuit. The CEO was kissing him? Damn, Chan was no poet, but his lips seemed like cotton candy and were soft like it too. Chan moved melodically with the other until they pulled apart.

His card was still in Chan's hand as Seungcheol kept staring at him. Chan zoned back in as he held the card a bit higher to try to get the taller to acknowledge it. "Here's your card."

"No keep it, darling. I want you to sing for me."


End file.
